


the mountains told me a story [not!fic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, inspired by another fic, not-fic, what if
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: Qui-Gon lived on Tatooine with Obi-Wan for ten years... until one day Obi-Wan vanished, leaving Qui-Gon to chase down Obi-Wan's apprentice, and the rebellion.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Purple Podfic Eaters





	the mountains told me a story [not!fic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mountains Said I Would Find You Here [podfic]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22097644) by [litrapod (litra)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod). 



**Title:** The mountains told me a story

**Fandom:** Star Wars

**Author:** Litra

**Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

**Pairing:** Gen

**Rating:** Teen

**Length:** 23:38

**Summary:**

> Qui-Gon lived on Tatooine with Obi-Wan for ten years... until one day Obi-Wan vanished, leaving Qui-Gon to chase down Obi-Wan's apprentice, and the rebellion.

There is not yet a transcript for this story

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/The%20mountains%20told%20me%20a%20story.mp3)


End file.
